supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cresston Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Cameron: "SHUT IT, YOU MOTHERF***ER!" Announcer: "Gloria visits Pomona, California to meet the Cresstons, who all have special needs." hits Kyle Announcer: "Cameron has ADHD, which causes a lot of bad behavior." Cameron: "GIVE ME IT, YOU A**HOLE!" Announcer: "Nic and Nathan are learning Cameron's behavior too." Nic: "YOU ABSOLUTE F**KER!" Announcer: "Can Gloria fix Cameron's bad behavior, or will she be sent away?" pees in the grass Submission Reel Gloria: "Okay, I'm in Pomona, CA ready to help the next family, let's take a look and see what we have." Alec: "Hi, I'm Alec." Julia: "Hi, I'm Julia." Alec/Julia: "We're the Cresston Family!" Julia: "We have 6 kids, Ian is 17 and is colorblind and allergic to eggs." is playing video games Alec: "Kyle is 14, nearly 15. He has Klinefelter syndrome." is doing homework Julia: "Garrett just turned 12 and has a cleft palate and Treacher-Collins syndrome, like Auggie from Wonder." is playing the guitar Alec: "Cameron is 7 going on 8. He has ADHD." punches Garrett Julia: "Nic is 4 and has bipolar disorder." pushes Kyle into the pool looks shocked Alec: "Last but not least, we have Nathan who is almost 2 and has albinism." is sleeping Julia: "Our children have very bad behaviors: Ian and Garrett are the only well behaved ones in the house. Kyle is mostly behaved but smartmouths me and Alec sometimes." Alec: "Kyle, start doing your homework." Kyle: "No, you." Julia: "Cameron is the most aggressive boy you will find anywhere. He hits, kicks, slaps, pinches, spits, swears and plenty more." Cameron: "DIE MOTHERF***ER!" Julia: "CAMERON ANDREW! WE DO NOT SAY THOSE WORDS IN THIS HOUSE!" Julia: "Nic is learning these behaviors from Cameron." Nic: "GO AWAY, W****!" Alec: "Nathan also learns these behaviors." tries to slap Garrett Alec/Julia: "Supernanny, we need your help. We're at the end of the rope with our sons." Gloria: "Wow, Alec and Julia must be run ragged! But don't worry, I'll be there very soon." Observation The Parent Meeting Naughty Zone Cameron talks to Gloria hears crying from upstairs walks into Cameron's room to see him crying Gloria: "Cameron, can I talk to you?" Cameron (sobbing): "Sure." Gloria: "Why are you crying?" Cameron: "I just want to be a good boy for my mom and dad. But every time I try, they're always complimenting Ian, Garrett, or Nathan, so I act out because of it." Gloria: "Is your ADHD another factor in this?" Cameron: "Yes. When I see mom complimenting Ian, Garrett, or Nathan, I just get mad because I want encouragement, which my mom never really takes to heart. Being hyperactive all the time is very hard, because it's always "Cameron, stop doing this." or "Cameron! Can't you act normal for once? It drives me crazy, so I start acting up." Gloria: "Don't worry, Cameron, I'm here to help you with that." Cameron: "Thank you." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages